Winkers and Dimples
by kaysidra
Summary: I, Samantha Sanders, swear that this year, I will not do anything that involves love or crushing. But that might change though. Why? Because I'm a total sucker for winkers and dimples. Guess who has both of that qualities? Yep, James Sirius Potter. Merlin, help me.


"Sam! Samantha!" I heard someone call me. I didn't need to turn around because I knew it was my best friend, Albus Potter.

"I told you to not call me Samantha, did I not, Albus?" I remarked as I turn around. Only to meet with a hard chest. I groaned, touching my sore nose. Stupid Albus and his tallness.

"What did you just say?" Albus inquired, raising an eyebrow. Oops, I guess I thought out loud.

"Stupid Albus," I shrugged, smirking. I looked up to him, "And his tallness."

"Maybe you're just short, Sam," He retorted with his cheeky smile, showing his dimples.

"Oh sod off," I shook my head and grinned, "I missed you, Al,"

"I missed you too, Sam. Now , now, why don't you give me a hug?" he replied, spreading his arms wide.

"Hey, by the way, wait that rhymes.." he trailed off as I hugged him. I slapped the back of his head signaling him to continue and he did, "How did you know it was me when I called you because you didn't even turn around,"

I sighed, releasing him. "I've known you for 4 years, Al. Don't you think that I would've recognized the way you eat now?"

"How do I eat anyway?" Al asked.

"Well, at breakfast, you first drink your tea to quench your thirst, then you pour milk to one bowl, cereal in another. You spoon the cereal and dip the spoon into the milk to get a bit of it also to prevent getting the cereal all soggy because you hate them when they're like that and you eat them. At lunch, you –"

Al interrupted me, "Okay, okay, I get it, you know me…Now let's get on the train. It's five minutes till the last call and I've already said goodbye to my family."

I agreed. Anyway, time for a little introduction, eh? My name's Samantha Sanders. No middle name. My name was in the note my parents left on a doorstep of an orphanage. Along with me. Yes, I was left in an orphanage as a baby and I grew up there. Unlike many abandoned children, I have no revenge or 'hard feelings' on my parents albeit sometimes I wonder why they gave me up. Maybe they just didn't want me; maybe they didn't have the money to support me. Who knows? Moving on; I am 14 and starting my 5th year at Hogwarts. I'm an all around average girl. That is if you call a very boyish, quidditch and pranking loving, flirty, and – shocking this one is – smart girl normal. Flirty, you ask? Well, I may have a past of flirting with boys. Continuing; my birthday is on the 1ST of May and I love food. I think that's all you need to know about me. Well, for now anyway. Albus and I boarded into the train and tried to find an empty compartment. We did, thankfully. I sat down and so did Al. I put my leg onto the seat across me. Ah… stretching.

"Hey, wanna know what my New Year resolution is?" I asked.

"No." Al said bluntly.

Well. I reached across and smacked him across the head, "Git. Anyway, this year, I swear that I will not do anything that involves love or crushing,"

Al snorted, "Pshhh, yeah sure,"

"OI! Why do you underestimate me so much, you son of a bi—"

"Well, well, well, aren't you quite the feisty one?" a voice interrupted me.

I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH INTERRUPTION FOR ONE DAY. I turned my head to the compartment door and dropped my legs to the floor. Bloody hell it's James Potter. The second, obviously. Ooh, but I would love to meet the senior!

"Hey, James. What are you doing here?" Al said.

"You hate me so much, it hurts," James faked a cry whilst putting his hand over his chest. His right side of it.

"Wrong side of the chest," I snorted. Wait, I just snorted. In front of James Potter. Meh, I do unladylike snorts, who cares?

James composed himself over that sort of embarrassing moment and said, "Okay...mind if Fred and I sit here? The other compartments are full already and I don't really want to sit with strangers."

"Sure," Al and I said at the same time.

We both looked at each other, "JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX –"

"Hey Al," Someone greeted.

Al turned his head and that gave me an opportunity to say, "QUADRUPLE JINX! HA! GIVE ME 5 GALLEONS YOU LOSER!" Well, more like shouted.

All three guys, including the one who greeted Al – who I have discovered is Fred Weasley II – stared at me like I was a crazy girl Which I am. But still.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You are one crazy girl," Fred grinned, "I like you."

"I am," I grinned back, "So Albus, wanna introduce me?"

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Samantha Sanders, she prefers to be called Sam. This is James Potter the second, my older brother," he said, pointing to….James obviously, "and this is Fred Weasley but he is rather be called Freddie." Pointing to..Fred.

"Greetings," I saw the food trolley outside, "There's the love of my life, be right back."

I bought loads of Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gums, and Jelly Slugs. Yum. I went back to my compartment and dumped the candies on the table thingy. Finally, I sat down. I opened the gum and started blowing it.

I was in the middle of blowing a big bubble when James said, "So, raided the food trolley whilst snogging your boyfriend?"

Suddenly the bubble popped all over my face. Yeah, it was that big. "Whaaaat?"

Al said, "Scourgify," and there is my vision.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I informed nonchalantly.

"Oh, good," James sighed.

I stared at him. Al stared at him. Fred stared at him. Everybody in the bloody world stared at him. Okay, I was exaggerating. But you get me.

"What?" I asked for the thousandth time today…I tend to exaggerate things.

"I-I mean…You're still young you know, there's still plenty of fish in the sea?" James stuttered, blushing a faint pink. It came out as more of a question, really.

"Oookay," I said, dragging the first syllable confusedly.

Awkward…Thank Merlin I still had my food. Ah, you will always be there for me, food. Whilst eating, I studied James and Fred. They both look good but James, he looks amazingly attractive. With soft dark brown hair which always looks windswept, arrogant and flirty yet sweet smile, pearly white teeth, perfect body, average grades with certain O's, Quidditch star, beautiful hazel eyes, and great humor, he was practically god-like. Oh Godric, I feel nervous now.

I finished my third Pumpkin Pasties and started to eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "So, I'm trying to start a conversation here,"

The boys chuckled. Oh come on. I was about to say something when we heard an explosion outside, "Ah, that's our cue. Gotta go," Fred grinned.

"Now, now, what did you do?" Al smirked.

"Just a couple of pranks involving a few Slytherins," Fred answered, still wickedly grinning.

"Wicked!" I exclaimed.

"See you later, Sanders," James smiled at me.

Ah, there goes the butterflies, "You too, Potter." I smiled.

He winked at me before walking out.

Oh bloody hell. I'm a total sucker for winkers.

And dimples.

James has dimples, too.

So much for a New Year resolution.

Merlin, help me.


End file.
